This invention relates to heading punches that produce a driving-tool engaging recess in the head of a metal blank that may be formed into a fastener, and also to a method of hobbing such punches. The term "recess" is intended to include openings of any shape capable of engaging a tool, such as slots, sockets, holes, etc.
Heading punches having only one recess-forming end are relatively costly to produce, and must be removed and replaced when worn. Using only single-ended punches also necessitates that a large number of individual punches be handled and stored in inventory.